Disintegrating Dawn
by Talamack
Summary: Izzy is married to a boy she hates, pregnant with a kid that's killing her and trying to shake off an annoying werewolf. All she wanted was to be a vampire. Sequel to 'Crepuscular Light', but can stand alone.
1. Opening Quote to Set the Scene

**This is the sequel to Crepuscular Light, but if you haven't read that story, don't worry. Sure, this story will contain the same characters, but it can stand alone. It's just here to be enjoyed.**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>From Izzy to Edward<span>

"No I don't want you anywhere near me  
>I don't want you anywhere near me<br>Get your fucking world out of my head.  
>I don't want you anywhere near me<br>I don't want you anywhere near me  
>Get your fucking world out of my head."<p>

The Cure - Us Or Them


	2. It's Just Wedding Jitters

**Here's the first real chapter, and a little set up of things to come. I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and I've got links to pictures of all the main OCs in my profile, check 'em out.**

* * *

><p>A high pitched beeping noise echoed through my room, jolting me awake. I sat bolt upright, got light headed, fell back onto the pillows, missed the pillows entirely, and hit the ground with an undignified 'thump'. I lay on the carpet for a moment, trying to work out where the beeping was coming from. Then, I finally got my whits about me and remembered that it was my new mobile phone ringtone. So, with a groggy sigh, I sat up and picked the phone off of my bedside table.<p>

"...What issit?" I mumbled, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Oh my God, Izzy! What took you so long?" a voice screeched into my ear. "I just got my mail this morning and I've got your letter in my hand right now. Oh, I'm _furious_ with you, you bitch! You don't tell me anything any more. I didn't even know you guys were back together, let alone this serious!"

"Amy...? Izzat you?"

"What? Yeah, of course it's me. Amy. Your best friend. Although, I don't know, it seems unlikely that I'm your best friend if you've kept me _this much_ out of the loop. How long has this been being planned, huh? Thanks for letting me know sooner."

"Amy, I have no idea what you're talking about. What's wrong?" I said, rubbing my eyes. Amy didn't usually fly into a rage so early in the morning, and I had no clue what could have happened. Something had been sent to her in the post, had it? I had no idea what it could be, I never send letters.

"God, Izzy. I knew you weren't a morning person, but really," Amy sighed. I could hear that she was gritting her teeth in annoyance. "I'm going to go through this very slowly, okay? I just opened this envelope addressed to me, and I found your little invitation."

"What invitation?"

"Oh, come on Izzy. Your _wedding_ invitation."

I froze in place. Everything seemed to stop around me and I felt my heartbeat slow.

"Amy," I said in as calm a voice as I could manage. "Would you mind reading out what is on that invitation?"

"Um, okay," Amy said cautiously. It seemed my tone of voice had alerted her that something was up. "It says 'Amelia Beauchamp. You are cordially invited to attend the wedding of Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.' Then it says it'll take place in a few weeks. Isn't Edward that weird, ginger guy? The one who said you were soulmates? I thought you hated him?"

"Amy," I said in the same, calm voice. "I'm going to put the phone down now and go have a talk with Edward. There is no wedding, or at least none that I'm aware of. I strongly suggest you ignore that invitation. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Izzy? What's going-" Before Amy could finish speaking, I had hung up and was halfway down the stairs. I didn't bother to get dressed, I didn't bother to brush my hair, I just strode towards my beat up old truck and started to drive.

"Stupid, putrid, idiotic, vampire fucking piece of shit!" I yelled, thumping the steering wheel as I drove. "I've told him a thousand times that I'm not interested in him. I've tolde him a thousand times that I don't ever want to get married. How could he go and do something like this. _Without telling me!_ Aargh! I hate him! I hate him _I hate him_ I HATE HIM!"

I kept up this tirade of verbal abuse all the way. I was still spitting out swears as I pulled to a stop outside the Cullens' house. Their stupid, huge, ugly house. I hated everything about it right then. Snarling, I jumped out of the van, slamming it behind me. Then, my vision going red with fury, I marched up the garden path and threw open the front door.

"Edward!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was silence in the building. "Edward, where are you? I know you're here. I know you can hear me. Stop being a fucking coward and come out. Now!"

"He's upstairs, in his room," a voice behind me said. I whirled round to see Edward's sister, Alice, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. I nodded my thanks, then thundered up to the second floor.

"Edward," I snarled, pushing the door into his room open. The red haired vampire was sitting at a desk, frantically writing something. He jumped when I came in.

"Oh, hello Izzy. I.. I didn't hear you come in," he said, getting to his feet. "What brings you here my love?"

"Don't call me that, you freak!" I growled, advancing on him. "I'm here because I just got a phone call from one of my friends in Phoenix. A very _interesting_ phone call."

"Really? What did they say? I do so adore your friends."

"Stop talking!" I yelled. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You organised a wedding for us? A wedding? Why would you do that? What an earth possessed you to do something so stupid?"

"Well, I'd have thought that would be obvious," Edward said, a dopey smile on his face. "I had to organise a wedding so that we could get married. Why else would I do such a thing?"

"But why do you want us to get married?"

"Well, because we're in love. We're meant to be, to live together until the end of time. To show our feelings to the world."

I stared at him open mouthed for a moment or two. Then let out a roar of fury and raised my fist to punch him in his stupid, too-perfect face. A cold hand grasped my wrist.

"Don't, Izzy," Alice said from behind me. She had been the one to restrain me. I turned to scowl at her. "You can't punch him, you'll hurt your hand. Use this instead."

Alice handed me a large pipe which I took with a grin. Then I turned and whacked it across Edward's head. Shockwaves were sent up my arms, making them shake, but I didn't care. I started to beat him repeatedly.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Marry. You," I yelled, each word accompanied by a whack from the pipe. "I. Hate. You. Why. Did. You. Do. Something. Like. This. Without. Talking. To Me. I. Hate. You. I. Hate. You."

"Wait, Izzy!" Edward yelped, holding up his hands. He was hunched over on the floor, but hadn't been injured in the slightest due to his vampire strength. All I'd managed to do was muss up his hair a bit. I stopped hitting him, but kept a tight hold on the (now quite bent) pipe, breathing heavily. Edward got to his feet and looked into my eyes.

"I understand you're nervous, which is very common in a bride, but I will help you get through it and- OUCH! MY EYE!"

I jabbed the pipe into his other eye with just as much force, then dropped the hunk of metal on the floor. Leaving Edward crouched on the ground, his hands to his face, I paused just long enough to spit on the ground in front of him, then ran out of the house and to the car. I didn't know where I was driving, I just wanted to get away. Edward was so infuriating. We had had three dates a year ago and then broken up. We hadn't been together since then, but that wasn't for lack of trying on Edward's part. Each Valentines day I'd received a dozen red roses, on my last birthday he had bought me a car which had a large loveheart painted on the bonnet. I had thrown the roses away and sold the car on eBay, but Edward still didn't seem to get it. He kept insisting that we were in love, but that I was shy. He was insane.

With a groan, I stopped the car in a nearby car park and put my head in my hands. Edward had planned a wedding for us, who knew how long he'd been doing it. Knowing him, probably a year. And, knowing him, he wouldn't stop even if I refused to talk to him ever again. He'd just stand there at the alter waiting patiently for me. _It's just nerves_, he'd say. _She'll be along soon._

"You're going to go through with it," said a voice beside me, making me jump. Alice was sitting in the passenger seat, looking out the window at the surrounding buildings. She must've followed me here and got in the car when I wasn't paying attention.

"No, I'm not," I told her stubbornly.

"Yes, you are," Alice said. "And I'll tell you why. You will get married and then all your wishes will come true. You will get Edward off your back; you will get Jacob off your back; you will be able to have sex with Edward, which I know you've always wanted to do; _and_ you will become a vampire."

I blinked at her words. Alice and I had gotten quite close over the past year, mostly because we both got exasperated by Edward's actions. Plus, she was a psychic so she could tell me what questions would be on upcoming tests. If what she'd said was true...

Edward leaving me alone would be brilliant, and so would sex. Hey, he was hot, you'd want to do him too. As for Jacob. Well, I'll explain him more in a bit. Suffice to say, he's like Edward in that he claims we're in love, but we've only had one date. Oh, and he's a werewolf. Kinda. I'll explain later, it's complicated. But becoming a vampire? Now, that was the one thing I wanted. Walking the world of darkness, drinking the blood of the living. I would do anything for that.

With a sigh, I nodded. "Fine," I said. "Fine, I'll marry him. I'll marry your crazy brother."

"Thank you," Alice said, patting my hand. "I promise you, it'll be worth it."

"It had better be," I said, starting the truck and driving back on the road. I'd drive back, drop Alice off, then tell Edward that I'd marry him.

"God, Alice," I moaned. "How did I get here? I wanted to go to university and study Molecular Biology or something, not marry a vampire at the age of eighteen."

Alice shrugged. "Sorry, Izzy. That's just the way it goes."

"Alright," I huffed. "But if Edward gets so happy that he hugs me too hard and crushes all my bones and kills me, I _will_ come back to haunt you."


	3. What Izzy Did

**Hey, it's been a while, but this is the second chapter. Basically, it's how the first three books would've gone if Bella had been replaced with Izzy, all condensed into one chapter. It was originally going to be two chapter, but I thought 'Screw that, I can't be bothered'. And here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I think I'd die of embarrassment if I did.**

* * *

><p>Right, so a year ago my mother got sick of me and sent me to live with my father in Forks while she went off with her new husband. I wouldn't have minded, but I had to leave my four best friends behind: Amy Beauchamp, Stephen Jenkins, Lewis Bianchi, and Jason Evans. You'll meet them more later, suffice to say they're the best friends a girl could have and it broke my heart to leave them.<p>

When I got to Forks, there wasn't very much to do. My dad was out working all the time so there was nobody to talk to, my only mode of transport was this beat-up old truck which I despised, it was too cold to do anything, and there wasn't anything happening in town anyway. Still, the kids at school were pretty awesome. This one guy, Eric, got me a place in the chess club which was nice of him. Then there was Mike who was a sweetheart, Angela who was even more of a sweetheart, and Jessica who was a bit of a bitch, but fun to hang out with. Yup, it was pretty sweet.

Then I met Edward Cullen. Let me just say, if you went to school with Edward Cullen, you'd look at him. He's tall, strong, pale, mysterious, and unbelievably handsome. I wanted to get to know him, just like anybody else would. At first he was a bit distant with me, then he opened up and we started talking. That was when stuff started to get weird.

I was standing by my truck one day, it was icy so I was holding onto it to stay upright, when this other guy's van slipped on the ice and started coming straight for me. Somehow, Edward managed to go from the other side of the car park to right next to me in less than a second, push me out of the way of the truck, then stop the entire van with just his hands. I didn't understand what had just happened, but when I asked Edward what he'd just done he was deliberately vague and just changed the subject.

After that, he just acted oddly: telling me we couldn't be friends and then insisting he spend time with me and follow me around. I thought it was strange, to say the least. That was when I went on a trip to beach and started talking to this Jacob guy who I knew when I was younger. He told me these old stories about the area, just folktales, but it was about that time that it hit me.

Edward was a vampire.

Yup, an honest to goodness vampire. Cool, huh? Well... No. It turned out that real vampires don't have fangs or sleep in coffins or burn when faced with crosses/holy water/sunlight. In fact, the only reason they don't come out in the sunlight is because they sparkle. And even then it's only in full on sunlight, so they can come out when it's cloudy. I don't get that at all because UV rays can still penetrate cloud cover, but when I asked Edward about it he changed the subject again. Then when I pointed out that you get quite a lot of weirdoes wandering about these days and nobody would look twice if Edward walked down the street sparkling, he looked at me like I was retarded.

So that's vampires for you. It also turned out that nobody in Edward's family (he lives with a group of six: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper) actually drinks human blood so I felt really cheated. Luckily though, I did manage to meet some proper, human-drinking vampires, but they turned out to be evil and wanted to kill me. The Cullens swooped me off on this cross-country escape plan which I could really have done without, deposited me in Phoenix, then expected everything to work out. Well, I wasn't going to take that lying down.

I walked out of the hotel where I'd been left and found one of the vampires. I told him that I thought vampires were the coolest thing ever and that I'd be much obliged if he could make me one of them. He seemed alright with the idea, but just as he bit me Edward broke into the place, killed the vampire, and sucked out all the venom he'd just injected (the venom's what makes you a vampire). After that I was even more annoyed.

I broke up with him shortly after returning to Forks, telling him that he was, in no uncertain terms, a stalker, a weirdo, and a possessive freak who didn't listen to anything I said. Being a vampire was pretty rad, but it didn't make for any of his many, many flaws. I had been saying ever since we met that I wanted to be a vampire, but he thought he knew better and decided to crush my dream. I didn't need that.

So, after about two dates and a lot of work, my romantic relationship with a vampire ended. Or at least, it did for me. Edward was under the impression that we were just 'on a break' and we'd be back together soon. He told me he loved me quite a few times, despite us only having known each other for a month, and I'm pretty sure he'd been sitting outside my bedroom window and watching me sleep. Did I mention he was a stalker?

It was on my eighteenth birthday that things started to go really bad. I had agreed to go to a party his family were holding for me at his house, mostly because I liked his family heaps and I could still bear Edward himself at that point. When I got there, I found a large sports car on the driveway with a pink loveheart painted on the bonnet. No prizes for guessing who'd gotten me that. I had to tell Edward that I couldn't accept his gift because I didn't have any romantic feelings for him, but he just chuckled and told me to stop teasing. That annoyed me.

The rest of the night went okay, though. I ignored Edward for most of the night, instead talking to his sister Alice and his brother Emmett, both of whom were very good company. The food was good and nobody else had given me an extremely extravagant present so I was able to pass the time quite well. Unfortunately, at the end of the night I cut my finger on the knife used on my birthday cake and the whole place went to Hell.

Jasper is the newest member of the family and he found it really hard to resist blood. As such, when I cut my finger on the knife, he went berserk. You know, tables flying, eyes popping, only wanting to break my neck and suck me dry. Basically, he turned into a proper vampire. The rest of the family restrained him though and led him outside. Carlisle gave me a band-aid and I was sent home with everyone's apologies. Nothing to worry about really, let's sleep it off and forget it ever happened.

That's when Edward decided to step in.

"I'm dangerous Izzy. I'm so dangerous. I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." Imagine Edward saying that to me the next morning, then disappearing. Then imagine his whole family upping and moving to a whole other city without so much as a good-bye. I was spitting mad.

It was obvious that it had all been Edward's idea because nobody else in his family had had the slightest desire to leave. They'd all been happy to forget about it and move on, but oh no! Edward had to come up with some bullshit about 'not wanting to hurt me' so he made all of them leave. Well that cut me to the quick even more than a vampire bite. I didn't care about Edward, as far as I was concerned he could get staked and I wouldn't care, it was more the fact that they didn't even ask my opinion. I had to say goodbye to more of my friends for something I didn't even care about. Edward was systematically ruining my life. It was around about that time I started to loath him.

After about a week of boiling fury, I calmed down and got back into the swing of things. Vampires were gone, that didn't mean I couldn't have fun with my human friends. I got closer to Angela and helped her out with her photography assignment (she needed a model, how could I say no?). I got on really well with Mike who, as it turned out, was quite a little poet. I improved my skills at chess and music with Eric, his father owns a music store and he can play pretty much everything. Then Jessica and I would sit up on Saturday evenings and bitch about people we read about in magazines. Life was good, and luckily it was about to get better.

My dad usually went fishing with this guy Billy Black and one day I said that I'd hang out with Billy's son, Jacob. He was the one who told me all the folktales. Turns out that Jacob's really cool. He fixes these motorbikes in his garage, is really into extreme sports, and he's the kindest person I'd ever met. We got on really well, then he started ignoring me as well.

Getting angry by this point, I stormed up to his front door and demanded to know why he'd been avoiding me. I asked if there was something wrong with me. Finally, I shouted something along the lines of: Are you a werewolf or something? It had been a joke, you understand. Just a joke. I didn't honestly think that werewolves existed, vampires were enough for me. Apparently though, I had been quite right. Jacob was a werewolf and he had been avoiding me because he didn't want me to find out. But why would I care?

"Cool, a werewolf! So do you turn crazy at the full moon and wake up the next morning with blood and human hair stuck between your teeth?"

"Um, no. I actually can transform at will and I keep my head in wolf form."

"Oh... But you're still a big wolf?"

"Yeah. Huge wolf. ... I sometimes turn into a mad wolf if I'm really angry."

"Oh, well that's something."

Yeah, it turns out the werewolves are more along the lines of shapeshifters. Something about old spirit wonderers who inhabited the bodies of wolves ages ago. I wasn't really paying attention. The important thing was, I had my friend back along with a whole lot of his other werewolf buddies. It turns out werewolves are better company than vampires because they actually know how to have fun. We had these huge barbecues where everyone ate about fifteen sausages each, then stayed up late into the night telling ghost stories before all crashing at one person's house. Then we'd get up the next morning, ride motorbikes as fast as we could and go cliff diving.

Right... Cliff diving. That's when you you jump off of a cliff and into the sea. It's really fun, gets your adrenaline pumping and everything, but to an outside observer it can look a bit dodgy. Especially when that outside observer is an overreacting freak of a vampire.

You see, Alice is psychic and she had this vision that I was jumping off of a cliff and into a large expanse of water. She commented on this to Rosalie who commented on it to Edward who, instead of acting like a normal person and coming back to Forks to get the whole story, acted like the moron he is. He rang my house and I told Jacob to answer the phone. He said my dad was 'at the funeral', which he was. His friend's funeral. He had asked me and Jacob to look after the house and I had been too busy playing video games to get the phone myself. From that one sentence, Edward jumped to the conclusion that, overcome with grief at his disappearance, I had thrown myself off a cliff and taken my own life. There was nothing more that could be done. He was going to kill himself so that we could be together in death.

Now, I didn't find out about this until a day later when there was a knock on my door and I opened it to find a very concerned looking Alice standing on my doorstep. She had done the sensible thing of actually coming to see for herself whether I was alive or dead. After ascertaining that I was indeed still breathing, she told me what had happened. I was beyond rage by this point. I told my dad that Alice and I were going and that we'd be back in a couple of days. Luckily, I had been a very good girl up until that point so he let me go without so much as a warning to be good.

Alice and I had to set out to keep Edward from behaving like the utter prat he was. Just when my life had gotten good again, he had managed to worm his way back in and mess everything up. I wasn't going to forgive him for this. Not ever.

It turns out that there's this placed in Italy called Volterra. That's where this group of vampires called the Volturi live. Now, these guys are the real deal. Black robes, coffins, red eyes, drink human blood whenever they can, super powers etc. They were basically the rulers of the vampire world. This was also where Edward can gone to die. He had decided that he would pop over to Volterra, tell somebody there that he was a vampire and because the Volturi didn't like this kind of behaviour he'd be dead before he hit the ground. Alice and I just had to get over there and stop him before he did this.

Another long flight and car ride later, it was up to me to run through the crowds in order to stop Edward from doing something stupid. He had decided that he was going to go for the small and simple act of stepping out into the sun. I just had to jump in front of him and say, 'I'm not dead, don't kill yourself', then we could all go home again. Simple.

Actually, I didn't get to him on time. I was halfway across the square when Edward, shirt off for all to see, stepped out into the sunlight and started sparkling like a fairy. The only thing was, nobody noticed. They were all looking at this big clock for a festival. Edward was looking around, wondering why nobody was exclaiming, when I finally reached him.

"See, I told you. There are so many weirdoes in the world, nobody cares if you sparkle. They just think you're gay or that you've been to a rave or something."

"That's alright for you to say, Izzy. You're dead, you don't care what the living do. I'm just embarrassed that I went to all this trouble and nobody's commenting."

"I'm not dead, Edward, but you might be in a second so could you please put some clothes on?"

Alice and I had to explain everything to the Volturi. We had to explain that Edward was a moron, that I was still alive and that nobody thought Edward was a vampire just because he sparkled a little bit. Why would they? They acknowledged that it was a bit stupid to think that, just because somebody sparkled, everybody would assume they were a vampire. They also said that we were free to go. However, the head vampire, a guy called Aro, asked if I wanted to join their ranks.

"You mean be a vampire?"

"Yes?"

"And drink blood and sleep in a coffin?"

"Well, the coffin's optional. We don't actually sleep, if you remember-"

"Of course I want to be a vampire!"

"No you don't Izzy!"

And with that, Edward whisked me away from Italy and my chance of vampirism for the second time. On the way back to Forks he thanked me for still loving him enough to rescue him. I told him that I was rescuing him because I didn't want Alice to be miserable about losing a brother. I told him that I hated his guts. I told him that I'd be perfectly happy never seeing him again. He didn't believe me.

The whole family moved back to Forks and Edward started following me around like a lost puppy and telling everyone that we were in love. After a while, I stopped correcting him. Everybody knew it wasn't true. Everybody knew Edward was an idiot. We just got on with life.

Unfortunately, it turned out Jacob had had a bit of a crush on me all this time. He wanted to go out with me and Edward was making it hard. His stalkerish behaviour was driving everybody away again and Jacob was at a loss. Finally, he showed his idiotic side by believing what Edward said about the two of us being soulmates. Then, by Jacob's logic, if he acted just like Edward then I'd fall in love with him instead. Yeah... So that was how I got a vampire stalker and a werewolf stalked vying for my affections when all I wanted was to study for my end of year exams. I told them they were both being stupid, but nobody listened to me by that point so no good came of it.

"I know you are in love with me, Izzy. You just don't realise it."

"I'm not in love with you Jacob. You're a good friend, but that's it. Now please, leave me alone. And stop stealing my underwear."

"You're stealing her underwear? You sick freak! I would never do that, Izzy."

"I'm not stealing her underwear!"

"Well someone did. A whole bunch went missing last week."

"Oh. Probably a group of newborn vampires organised by the mate of that vampire Edward killed last year, out to hunt you down as punishment. You know, mate for mate. They probably took the underwear for a scent."

"That's stupid, Jacob. Why don't they just kill Edward? I didn't do anything wrong. Or, instead of stealing my things, why didn't they just wait in my room until I came home and then kill me?"

"Oh. Yeah... Maybe they're just stupid newborns."

It turned out Jacob was correct. The mate of the vampire who had tried to kill me the previous year was out for revenge. It seemed to be an eye for an eye and a mate for a mate. Luckily, we were able to get together a whole bunch of vampires and whole bunch of werewolves together in time and we were able to kick the newborns' asses. Well, I say 'we'.

I had been shoved into a tent on the mountainside while the whole fight was going on. I had been alright with being alone, but it turned out I needed a bodyguard. Jacob and Edward both volunteered so I was stuck in a very small tent with the two of them. A whole night spent with each of them alternately glaring at each other and offering to rub my feet. It was a nightmare. Then, to make matters worse, the crazy bitch vampire turns up and tries to kill me. I tried reasoning with her, pointing out that I had been on her mate's side, but she wouldn't listen and a werewolf had to kill her.

So.. That's everything up until this point. Edward loves me, but I hate him. Jacob loves me, but I think of him as a friend. They're both trying to out-crazy each other because they think that's what I look for in a guy. And now Edward wants to marry me.

Oh yeah, he had already tried to propose the night before the big newborn fight. It went something like this:

"Izzy, I love you. Please, will you marry me?"

"No."

"Izzy, normally I love your teasing, but I am trying to be serious here. Will you be my wife and stay by my side forever and ever?"

"No."

"This is very funny, my love, but please. Answer me honestly, will-"

"I don't want to marry you Edward, not now not ever. You never listen to me, you just do whatever you want and expect me to go with it. I constantly tell you I don't like you and you don't believe me. You stalk me, you control my actions, you refuse to let me out of your sight. I hate you more than I've ever hated anything in the world. I don't want to get married anyway. I'm only eighteen, for God's sake. I don't want to marry you or anyone else. No. No. No."

"...You sure?"


End file.
